


astra inclinant, sed non obligan

by pseudonym_lux



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonym_lux/pseuds/pseudonym_lux
Summary: Astra inclinant, sed non obligan — the stars incline us, they do not bind us.In which an elven woman becomes the Herald of a goddess she doesn't even believe in, finds a family worth fighting for and fights a magister who wants to be a god.





	astra inclinant, sed non obligan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to get the story going!

Not too far away, the Temple of Sacred Ashes stood higher than the land surrounding it. Normally, Aris Lavellan wouldn't have paid the place of worship of the humans any mind, but this was not a normal situation and she was nearby with purpose. It wasn't that the temple wasn't aesthetically pleasing, Aris could appreciate the architecture even if she didn't believe in the god that it was dedicated to. She'd always had a thing for stained glass windows and there was a very beautiful one above the front door to the temple.

With her in the small camp close but not too close to the temple was her best friend, Samahl Lavellan, who was tending the fire and the meat roasting above it and her son, Revas Lavellan, who was sitting on the ground in front of Aris. Though everything was silent between them but for the crackling of the fire, the sizzling of the meat and sounds of nature around them, it was a comfortable silence, warmed by the flames.

Aris was sat atop a small log, her legs on either side of Revas. The boy sat still, patient as ever, as his mother carefully braided his long brown hair. A moment passed as she simply braided in peace before Samahl spoke up.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Samahl," Aris sighed.

" _Ir abelas_ , Aris, but I don't think we need to be here."

"Deshanna wants to know what is going on. If the mages and the Templars continue to fight, it endangers everyone, and that includes us. She does not want us to be caught in the carnage. I think that is wise, do you not?"

"Of course it is wise," Samahl said, rolling her eyes as she stoked the fire. "I just don't think it had to be you."

"I am her First, I am a mage. You are a skilled hunter, one of the clan's best. Who better is there to send?"

"No one..." she conceded.

"Do you think I won't be careful?" Aris questioned. "When I have my best friend and _ma’vherain_ to come back to?"

Revas, always happy when his mother used the affectionate nickname, smiled brightly and leaned back into her. Unable to resist doing anything else, Aris leans down and wraps one arm around him in a hug.

"I know you'll be careful, Aris. Is it so terrible of me to worry?"

"You worry needlessly," she assured her friend. "I'm just going to observe, nothing else."

Samahl sighed and turned back to the food. Happy to have won the argument and at the very least partially consoled her friend, Aris tied off the ends of the braid that she had been working on and dropped it from her hands, tapping Revas' shoulders to tell him that she was done. The boy got up and moved to sit next to Samahl to watch the fire. Another moment passes in silence.

"Alright, the food is ready. You better eat before you get to spying."

"Of course. One cannot spy on an empty stomach."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so for anyone reading this as it's near the beginning of being posted, you will note that I do not have any pairing tagged. It's mostly because I can't decide on who I want to pair Aris with, but this leaves the wonderful opportunity for you guys to chime in and have an impact on what I end up choosing! So, as the story goes on, feel free to leave a comment telling me who you ship as things go on!


End file.
